coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3226 (15th May 1991)
Plot Tracy worries that her school trip to France might be in jeopardy with Deirdre out of work. Ivy annoys Alf by sending Mavis to Bettabuy for parsnips as they don't have any in stock. Audrey drops her charm offensive and pounces on Ivy's every mistake. Curly picks out frozen parsnips for Mavis, who buys four bags for Derek. Jack worries that the insurance company will send an assessor to view No.9 if they don't believe the estimate. Deirdre goes to the job centre and is told that she hasn't got any skills and will have to retrain. She reluctantly turns to an old council friend, Clive Wallace, who is in the property surveying business. His firm only has a vacancy for a cleaner but he refuses to consider her as she's over-qualified. Jack peels all the paper off the dry walls. Vera excitedly plans the new decor when Jack tells her that money is no object. She railroads Mavis into letting her inspect No.4 for inspiration. Mavis is embarrassed when she comments on the parsnips. Deirdre gets a job interview for telephone sales. Phil offers to pay for Tracy's school trip but Deirdre doesn't let him. Derek laps up Mavis's "parsnip surprise". Jacks tells Vera that he's peeled the paper off the other walls to make the damage look worse than it is and be able to get the entire house decorated on the insurance. Vera is delighted with the idea and starts pulling the paper off herself. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Job Centre Clerk - Joan Carol Williams *Clive Wallace - Christopher Wilkinson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Chartered Surveyors - Main office area and Clive Wallace's office *Job Centre Notes *This episode was broadcast at 6.40pm to allow for coverage of the European Cup Winners' Cup Final. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Parsnips are on the menu at the Wiltons' - but what is for afters? Why is Jack Duckworth wrecking his own home? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,700,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Deirdre Barlow (to Emily Bishop): "You know it's true what that politician said... Disraeli or somebody... 'In politics yer opponents are in the other party, yer enemies are in yer own.'" Category:1991 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns